


Crossover: Arrowverse and Riverdale

by tyl7897



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in the Arrowverse and Riverdale.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Hiram Lodge/John Constantine, Hiram Lodge/Original Male Character(s), Oliver Queen/Archie Andrews
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824634
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hiram Lodge is a happy man. One day, a mysterious book was sitting on his desk when he came into his office. He could feel the power coming from it as he opened the book. It was in a different language and he felt drawn to a certain page. This page was like the others but for some reason he could read it. He read it out loud and when he was finished, it glowed, and light shot into him.

He felt different and powerful so he summoned his bodyguard and commanded him to bend down so he can fuck him. The bodyguard did and Hiram pounded him. He smiled and told the bodyguard to get the 18-year-old Archie Andrews to his office.  
It was easy to get Archie there and as soon as he was in his office, he told Archie to suck his cock and Archie did. He proceeded to mold Archie’s mind into his loyal son and even made Archie’s dad into their servant. After converting the Andrew’s household, he moved onto the rest of Riverdale and before he knows it, he was now controlling the whole town. He was sitting in his office Archie sucking his cock as his door opened and a brit in a trench coat.

“How did you like my gift Lodgey?” the brit said.

“Johnny!” Hiram exclaimed, “You’re the one who sent me the book?!”

“I sure did and looks like you been doing exactly what I thought you would do,” John said grabbing his crotch.

“I thought you went off and join some superheroes to save the world,” Hiram said.

“Well yeah, but your cock has been the best cock I ever had and trust me, that’s saying something,” John said.

“So, your loyal to my cock huh,” Hiram smirking as he pushed Archie off his cock revealing his thick 10-inch cock.

“You bet I am,” John said as he pulled down his pants and went to Hiram’s cock and ride it.


	2. Chapter 2

William could not believe his eyes. His father, the mayor of Star City and the hero Green Arrow, on his hands and knees getting fucked by his hot red-haired jock college roommate like a bitch.

“Ah fuck yeah Archie, fuck my ass,” Oliver said.

William knew he should go and find help, get his mother, or Barry Allen, or even John Constantine but for some reason he was entranced at the sight. He could not keep his eye off those two and found himself groping his crotch and before he knows it, he let out a moan as he came in his pants. Soon after Archie and Oliver soon came too as they notice their unexpected guest.

“Well, well well, what do we have here, William,” Archie said noticing the dark spot on William’s pants, “Dad, your nerdy bitch son was watching us.”

“Oh yeah,” Oliver said coming into the picture fully naked, “That’s a bad son, you shouldn’t be watching other people.”

“Your right father,” William said.

“Mr. Queen, no son of mine can call me that when he’s grounded,” Oliver said.

“Sorry Mr. Queen, how long am I grounded for?” William asked.

“Until I say so. That means no watching us having sex and will do whatever we tell you too. Now go and make us dinner bitch,” Oliver said.

“Dad that was so hot, it made me horny again,” Archie said.

“Oh yeah, come here son,” Oliver said as they both started to make out.


End file.
